inazuma2fandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Сэнгуджи Ямато
(Goalkeeper) |number = 1 |element = Fire |team = Dragonlink Resistance Japan |seiyuu = Yuuki Hayashi |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 038 (GO)}} Senguuji Yamato ( ) is the goalkeeper and captain of Dragonlink. In Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy, he appeared in episode 14 as the keeper of Resistance Japan. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO= Japanese version *''"A goalkeeper who has Senguuji Daigo as his father. He holds the team with his great charisma."'' ---- European version *''"The son of Senguuji Daigo. Leads his team with charisma and superb skills."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *''"The son of Senguuji Daigo. Goalie and charismatic leader of his team."'' Appearance Senguuji is tall and has a tanned skin color. His eyes are sky blue, and his hair is long, pink and spiked, falling until the base of his neck. He bears a huge resemblance to his father. His casual clothes are grey pants and a black top. He also wears two black bracelets. Personality Yamato is rather serious and overconfident about his status as a SEED and as part of the strongest team of Fifth Sector, Dragonlink. He seems to deeply care for his father and his desires, doing anything in order to help him. He showed to be hostile to Raimon and their desire to bring the true soccer back. Plot Inazuma Eleven GO He made his debut during episode 38, where he was seen watching the 1/2 finals match between Raimon and Arakumo Gakuen along with his father, Ishido and Toramaru. He later appeared in episode 42, along with the rest of Dragonlink, as their goalkeeper and captain. He said to Raimon that Dragonlink was Fifth Sector's strongest team, and then played the second half of the final. In episode 43, he used Kenou Kingburn W, his keshin, and stopped Majin Pegasus Arc's shoot using King Fire. He then shot at Tenma but Kurama saved him and got injured. Later, he stopped Lost Angel with King Fire again, and easily succeeded. At the end of the episode, he used his keshin another time and beat Majin Pegasus Arc and Goseishin Titanias with a mighty shoot and scored the fourth goal to Dragonlink, giving them an almost certain victory. In episode 44, he tried to stop Fire Tornado DD, Denrai Houtou and the chain shoot of Death Drop G3 and 真 Mach Wind, but failed three times even after using King Fire. At the end of the match, he finally understood what real soccer is. Game In the fourth opening, Uchi Kudaku!, he was seen stopping Tsurugi's Death Sword easily with only one hand. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy He reappears in episode 14 as the goalkeeper of Resistance Japan, where they play a match against Inazuma Japan. He tried to stop Tsurugi's Bicycle Sword, but he failed to stop it. They won from Inazuma Japan with 3-1. Game appearance Character and avatar Wii avatar Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Senguuji, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mods. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Photo': Fine Bust (Taken at Raimon's schoolyard Past) *'Photo': Three Pots (Taken at Castle Town Period) *'Record': Impossible Destructive Power (Shoot with a Power of 3000 or more) *'Encounter': Meet Senguuji! (Found at God Eden Stadium) After this, he can be scouted. Note: In order to make him appear in the community, at least three players from Dragonlink have to be recruited. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 132 *'TP': 172 *'Kick': 84 *'Dribbling': 84 *'Technique': 114 *'Block': 101 *'Speed': 92 *'Stamina': 91 *'Catch': 157 *'Lucky': 81 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 142 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 98 *'Dribbling': 85 *'Block': 123 *'Catch': 167 *'Technique': 144 *'Speed': 100 *'Stamina': 126 *'Lucky': 90 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 147 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 98 *'Dribbling': 83 *'Block': 123 *'Catch': 167 *'Technique': 144 *'Speed': 100 *'Stamina': 126 *'Lucky': 90 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Fully upgraded *'TP': 180 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': S Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO * Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * ** Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * (Natsumi's and Aki's route) ** ** Relationships *'Senguuji Daigo' (father) Game exclusive teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Daigojoukanrikai' *'Dark Heroes' *'HR Honsen Senbatsu S' *'Inazuma '11' *'Last Rival ' *'Neo Elements' *'Shin Sedai Japan' *'Shine Thousand' *'Zero Extreme' *'HR All Star' *'Muga no Kyouchi' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Last Rival' *'HR All Star' *'Dark Heroes' *'Keeper Stars R' *'Ignites R' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Last Rival' *'Dark Heroes' *'Battle Parents' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Fifth Sectors' Gallery Senguuji Yamato 3DS game.PNG|Yamato in the GO game. Yamato Stopping Death Sword HQ.PNG|Yamato catching Tsurugi's shoot easily with one hand. Yamato Keshin Shoot 43 GO HD.PNG|Yamato shooting with his keshin. Yamato Intro Galaxy 14 HQ.png|Senguuji introducing himself in Resistance Japan. IG-06-038.jpg|IG-06-038. IG-10-022.PNG|IG-10-022. IG-11-093.jpg|IG-11-093. IG-15-035.PNG|IG-15-035. IG-15-048.PNG|IG-15-048. Navigation de:Quentin Cinquedea es:Quentin Cinquedea fr:Quentin Cinquedea it:Quentin Cinquedea nl:Quentin Cinquedea vi:Senguuji Yamato Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:Keshin users Category:SEEDs Category:Galaxy characters